


Honey, We're Coming Out In Style

by OhCaptainMyCaptain



Series: Buck Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Buck Me Series, Buck Me Stucky Universe, Bucky and Natasha Dance, Bucky is 18, Bucky's Been Nominated for Prom King, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Something About Sex with Bucky Wearing Only His Tie, Steve Is a Month Shy of 17, Steve's First Time Bottoming, Teenage Bucky Barnes, Teenage Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, Two Boys In So Much Damn Love with Each Other, and it's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/pseuds/OhCaptainMyCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2423135">Buck Me</a>.]</p><p>It’s really fucking difficult not to pounce on Bucky when the brunet walks back over to him, slightly sweaty and catching his breath with a grin. Even in the darkened room, Bucky can still seem to see the expanse of Steve’s pupils, turning his grin into a smirk as he leans in and says in his ear, “Someone like that?”</p><p>“You <em>know</em> I like watchin’ you dance, you fuckin’ jerk,” Steve mumbles back, just loud enough for him to hear. </p><p>“Wish I could get you alone right now,” Bucky nearly growls. “Would fuck you until you <em>screamed</em>.”</p><p>Steve’s mouth falls open, and in his pants, he gets impossibly harder. But before he can sputter anything out in response, Bucky’s straightening back up with an innocent look on his face. Steve just stands there... cursing Bucky over and over in his head and hoping to god they can find some time later to get each other alone when they’re at one of the hotel rooms. Even a bathroom with all of their friends on the other side of the door would be perfectly fine right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, We're Coming Out In Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanology/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to my best friend/sounding board for basically everything/life saver who lets me whine to her about basically everything during my clusterfuck-of-a-writing-process, shanology <3 My eternal thanks to her, not just for - as always - reading my shit before it ever gets posted and helping me along the way, but for also loving this story more than anyone else on the planet xD Seriously, I'm sure over half of these hits are only the result of her reccing it and Buck Me so much. I am not worthy, but all the same, I can never thank her enough <3 ONE DAY I will get my shit together and write •REC for you, baby :P
> 
> **Prompts for this installment (set specifically in this universe):**
> 
> 1\. Prom Night  
> 
> 
> 2\. Steve bottoming for the first time  
> 
> 
> 3\. Bucky fucking Steve wearing nothing but a tie  
> 
> 
> 4\. Seeing some more of the other Marvel characters introduced in the first story (maybe some established relationships?)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/) is basically a place for Stucky, Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, Marvel, smut, or inappropriate humour - so if you feel like coming and hanging out with me, please do <3

The limo pulls up to the curb in front of Steve’s place at a quarter to seven, just like Bucky said it would. Steve’s been standing by the front door since six-fifteen; peeking out the window, dressed to the nines in his suit. It’s not that he's been  _nervous_ , per say – not as if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Bucky would show up or anything. But it’s _prom_. In high school, there are only two real events that  truly define your overall experience: SATs and prom.

Somehow, prom feels like the scarier feat of the two.

Tonight’s going to be a big night. He and Bucky have talked about it throughout the week, in thorough detail. They’ve checked and _re_ -checked with the other, to make sure both parties were still on board and didn’t want to back out at the last minute. Bucky was a little more worried about Steve in that regard, but Steve knew that there was no one better than _Bucky_ to do something like this with. So he’d agreed and he isn’t about to back out now.

“He’s here, ma,” Steve calls out, backing away from the window so Bucky won’t see him staring when he comes walking up to the front door. He can hear his mother hopping up from the couch in the living room, making an excited, squealing sound. When she practically hops down the hallway to join him in the front entrance, she’s got her camera in hand and a big smile on her face. Steve’s palms are already sweating. He sees the camera and groans.

“Aw, _c’mon_ ma – no pictures! Does this have to be so stereotypical?” he complains. He’d tried his best to look great for Bucky. Yes, he wants to look nice in general; it’s fucking _prom_ , he obviously doesn’t want to look like ass. But he’s seen his boyfriend’s suit, even if he hasn’t actually seen Bucky _in_ it yet. He can only imagine how amazing Bucky’s going to look when he opens up that door, and he wants to at least _try_ to look just as nice – be someone Bucky _deserves_ to have by his side on a night as big as this. But he wouldn't say he feels confident enough to be permanently documented  _forever_.

Sarah gives him a look and snaps his picture - just for Steve to get that little indignant little face he gets sometimes, before he can’t help but smile reluctantly. “Forgive _me_ for being a proud mom right now, Steven,” she says, going all ‘Mama Says’ on him. “But it’s _my_ baby’s prom, so if I want to take your picture, I’m _going_ to take your picture. It’s not like I’m going to be able to turn around and just see your face forever, you know.”

Steve’s expression softens. He’s made no plans of moving out come Fall, but they’ve spoken before about him potentially looking for a place closer to the city by his second year of University. It’s still a year and a half away, but he senses that this is one of those surreal moments where his mom’s trying not to get overly emotional at how quickly her son’s grown up. He takes one look at the brightness of her eyes and the slight wobble in her smile, and his resolve crumples. Sighing with a smile of his own, he holds out his hand for the camera.

“Here,” he says, “let’s take one together then.”

Taking it, he holds out his arm and she leans in, pressing her cheek to his temple. Tilting down the camera, Sarah beams and Steve tries to give his best smile as he snaps the picture. After turning the camera around and checking it out, Sarah hugs him to her and kisses the top of his head.

“Your father would’ve been so proud of you,” she murmurs, with only a small trace of sadness. “You look so much like him these days; so handsome.”

“C’mon, ma, don’t get all sad on me,” Steve replies gently. But he rises just a bit onto his tip-toes and kisses her cheek. “Thank you,” he says. She smiles back down at him, eyes shining, when the doorbell rings.

“That must be James,” she says excitedly, turning away from Steve and opening up the door. With where he’s standing, Steve’s facing the opened door and can’t see Bucky on the other side. Sarah’s eyes light up and she jokes, “Took you long enough to get from the curb to here – did you stop to ask for directions?” Then she holds out her arms for a hug.

(Sarah was the first person they’d told, the day after they’d come clean about their feelings for each other. The volume with which she’d shrieked with delight made Steve think he was about to go deaf.)

He hears Bucky chuckle and reply, “Nice to see you, too, Mrs. Rogers.”

As he steps into the house and hunches down a bit to give Sarah a hug, she mock chides, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sarah?”

The hug is affectionate and tight. “About as many times as I have to tell you to call me ‘Bucky’,” he says, smiling.

Pulling away, she places her hands on his arms and takes in the sight of Bucky in his suit. “Mrs. Rogers makes me feel old,” she says.

“Well you don’t look a day over twenty-nine,” Bucky says charmingly.

Sarah pretends to be offended. “Twenty- _nine_?” she repeats. “I would’ve preferred twenty-five, but…” She chuckles and drops the charade. “You look very nice,” she compliments. Gesturing towards Steve with her hand, she says, “I assume you’re here to pick up _this_ one.”

Bucky turns his head. The _second_ he sees Steve, his entire face completely lights up. Steve’s already staring - has been since Bucky walked in to claim that hug. Just when he thinks Bucky can’t go and look even _better_ , Steve’s always proven wrong. The suit he’d chosen is the perfect cut and sits _exactly_ right on his five-foot-eleven frame. It’s a straight black jacket-pants combo, with a blood red silk dress shirt underneath and a dark blue tie. He’s got his adopted dad’s cuff links on his wrists, and his jet black dress shoes are perfectly polished. His normally-shaggy brown hair – looking like it’s been trimmed and cleaned up around the edges – is worn differently; parted on the left side of his head and slightly slicked back.

He looks breathtaking.

“Wow!” Bucky says, unable to keep the awe from his voice. “You look… Steve, you look great.” Chuckling softly, he comes towards him and gives him a small hug. They know they could get away with a little kiss – but Steve’s mom is standing right there, and Steve’s not overly comfortable with PDA in front her yet.  

“You cut your hair,” Bucky murmurs next to his ear. Steve blushes and nods, feeling self-conscious about it all over again. He’s worn his hair the exact same way – shaggy and perfectly side-swept – for the last three years. But after Sarah had innocently asked him if he wanted to do anything with it for prom, he’d thought that maybe a change was in order. So he’d gotten it cut that afternoon. It’s so much shorter in comparison, needing only a little bit of product to give it that slightly messy look. His short bangs are out of his face and appearing _just_ on the border of intentional while still looking like he hadn’t put as much thought into it as he definitely _had_.

He’s also got his contacts in, so his glasses wouldn’t take away from the bright hue of his eyes. In terms of his clothing, he parallels Bucky while also being his contrast – a black suit with a dark _blue_ dress shirt and a crimson red tie. He’s wearing the cuff links his dad wore at his and his mother’s wedding, and though his dress shoes aren’t polished, they still look spiffy. Overall, he thinks he looks pretty decent. Or at least, he _hopes_. But the hair, he’s still getting used to; still isn’t sure whether he likes the change or not.

Touching it, he replies, “Yeah, earlier today… Does it look okay?”

“It’s so different,” Bucky admits, but his eyes are taking it in with that look of wonder. “Can’t remember the last time I could see your face this easily. I like it, it suits you.”

Steve just smiles shyly and nods, figuring he won’t be stubborn and fight him on it in front of his mother. She gets them to stand side by side and pose for a few (dozen) pictures. It gets to the point where Bucky starts laughing and Steve has to remind her that their friends _are_ waiting in the limousine. Reluctantly, she replies, “ _Fiiiine_ ,” and pulls Steve into another hug.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Rogers, I’ll take care of him,” Bucky promises, now standing in the doorway patiently.

She shoots him one of those motherly looks. “You’d better,” she says, only a _little_ serious. “I expect a text from you when you get to the hotel, young man,” she then says, turning back to Steve. The entire group pitched in and got themselves a couple of adjoining rooms at one of the nice hotels close to their school so they could take the party there once the dance ended.

“I will,” Steve says for about the tenth time that evening.

She cups his face and kisses his forehead. “You guys have fun.”

“Thanks, ma. Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart. Alright, get going before they leave without you,” she jokes.

They say bye and head to the stretch limo. Steve’s never been in a limo before. Bucky opens the door for him and when Steve climbs inside, he’s only afforded a split second to gawk at the fancy interior before being reminded of all of their friends already inside, crowding most of the space. They immediately start lightheartedly heckling him.

“Finally!”

“Thought you two were suddenly bailing!”

“Decide to have a quickie or something, Rogers?”

“I’m pretty sure I had a _birthday_ pass since we pulled up.”

Steve rolls his eyes, smiling, and finds an empty place to sit. Bucky slides in behind him and takes up the last vacant spot to his left, instantly putting his arm around Steve’s shoulder. Since he feels much more comfortable with PDA around their friends, Steve leans into Bucky, kissing his freshly-shaven cheek. Bucky gives him an affectionate little smile and bends his head down to peck his lips.

“Yuck!” Tony jokes, sitting furthest away from them.

“Get a room!” Sam teases.

Bucky glances to them and then purposely kisses Steve harder, flipping them off. They start going back and forth jabbing at each other, and then Tony glances towards where the driver is and says, “ _Alright_ , no one else to pick up, right? Can we get this show on the road?”

“To prom!” Maria announces.

“TO PROM!” they all echo. The engine starts back up and the limo pulls away from the curb, setting off.

On the way, they all chat excitedly. Steve gets told more than once, by more than one of his friends, how nice he looks. Every time, he gets the tiniest of self-deprecating smiles and bashfully thanks them. He doesn’t think he looks _as_ nice as everyone’s saying he does, but it’s a reassuring thing to hear. The rest of them, though - they all look amazing.

Natasha has her red hair in loose ringlets, wearing a black strapless dress that straddles the perfect balance between sexy and elegant. She holds Clint’s hand, who’s in a crisp-looking black suit with a deep purple dress shirt and black tie. All of the guys’ suits look fancy and suave. Incidentally, they’re all black, just with different-coloured dress shirts or ties to accentuate their particular features. The only one of them who _isn’t_ wearing a black suit is Tony. Instead, he has on a nice _purple_ suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. Even though they’re inside the vehicle, he’s got a pair of rose-tinted shades on as well.

Under any other circumstances and Steve would be rolling his eyes and snorting at Tony’s incessant need to always stand out from the crowd. But the truth is, Tony looks sharp as hell, and if Steve poked fun at him, it’d only be stemming from his own jealousy. He’s always wished he could be as confident as Tony; that he didn’t care what other people thought and could _rock_ something like that with nothing but pride (even if that pride was partially _smugness,_ too). And Pepper looks gorgeous, as usual. She has on a deep violet dress that compliments Tony’s choice of colour, with her hair half-up and the strands hanging around her shoulders, curled. She has her arm laced with his. The only time Tony ever drops his cocky demeanour and softens is when he looks at Pepper. Steve can’t help but smile whenever he catches Tony sharing a gaze with her and slipping her his most genuine, loving smile. Tony looks at her the way he knows Bucky looks at _him._

The rest of the girls are just as stunning, too. Lizzie has her fingers threaded with Bruce’s while they chat with Phil, Maria, and Peggy. Her dress has two thin straps and frays just above the knees – very much unlike her usual, more conservative style – and is sky blue, like Bruce’s tie. Her long, brown hair is pulled up into a side bun with a pretty flower Steve’s never seen before woven into the strands. It looks similar to Peggy’s hairstyle, only _she_ seems to have a little more of a _nineteen-forties_ thing going on, having chosen a vintage-esque theme in terms of her hair, makeup, and dress. Steve’s never seen her wear that colour of green before, but he thinks it looks very beautiful on her, and he tells her so. Maria’s got her hair _down_ for a change (and it’s Bucky who comments on how he can’t remember if he’s _ever_ seen it _not_ in a ponytail before); gathered and hanging over one shoulder, simple and straight but a _stunning_ difference for her. Maria always looks pretty, but Steve can’t help but wonder why she never wears her hair down when it looks that gorgeous. He has to stop himself from asking if he can run his fingers through it to see if it feels as soft as it looks.

The point is, Steve has a _very_ beautiful group of friends. It’s always been a little intimidating.

The closer they get to Shield High, the more nervous he gets. Gradually, he stops taking part in the boisterous conversation and stares out the window, chewing his bottom lip to keep from shaking. Big social things like this make him nervous - which he knows doesn’t make that much sense, since he isn’t even sure what he’s worried about. Even though he’s never been all that visible to the opposite sex (beyond a platonic, friendly way), his general popularity was never that big of an issue – not since about the tenth grade, when Bucky had discovered just how badly Steve was getting bullied. He and the guys had very swiftly and _e_ _ffectively_ put a stop to that. Once Steve stopped being picked on, it was as if everyone else outside of their gang magically accepted him as being part of the ‘in’ crowd, since all of his best friends were already considered popular – or at the very least, were well-liked by practically everyone.

Steve knows that Bucky and his friends are like his own shield in that sense. Chances are, without them, he never would’ve been so easily accepted. High school probably would’ve been a hell of a lot harder. But it is what it is, and he was never about to _fight_ something like that. So it isn’t like he’s worried about being made fun of or bullied tonight. Sure, big crowds bring his anxiety levels up sometimes, but that isn’t it.

Bucky knows what it is.

Feeling the body against his side growing all the more tense, he gives Steve’s shoulder a light shake and murmurs quietly, “Hey, baby, you okay?”

“Hmm?” Steve glances up at his face and then nods. “Yeah, m’fine,” he replies, pressing his lips in a sad attempt at a convincing smile.

Bucky’s eyes search his. “You know we don’t need to do this tonight,” he says, referring to what they’d been discussing all week. “We ain’t on a timeline; there’s no rush.”

“No, it’s okay,” Steve insists, shaking his head. “I wanna do this. Just a bit nervous for it, is all. But I want it.”

Bucky smiles at him; warm and just with the one corner of his mouth. “Okay,” he says, kissing the tip of his nose. “It’ll be fine; _we’ll_ be fine,” he promises. “I’ll handle it.”

Steve just nods and presses in a little closer, going back to looking out the window. When they finally pull up outside of the school, they all pile out, most of them trying to scramble out the door at the same time. The limo will be back to pick them up around eleven-thirty to take the majority of them to the hotel (with the exception of Lizzie, who has a midnight curfew, so Bruce will be taking her home; along with Phil, who unfortunately  has to work the next morning and was unable to get the day off). They head inside where the gymnasium is all set up, filled with decorations, tables with snacks, punch, and soft drinks. The main lights are off and they have some flashing ones set up near the table where the DJ is. There really isn’t a _theme_  going on – the Prom Committee had difficulty coming to a consensus, so the theme just sort of became, ‘It’s Prom, have fun or something.’

There’s a photographer set up near the door, with a small archway set up so couples can go get their picture taken. Most of their friends beeline for it, whereas Bucky and Steve decide to head with their single friends over to the food table to get something to munch on. A lot of them pre-drank before picking up Steve, but Bucky has a flask snuck into the inner breast pocket of his jacket. Whenever the coast is clear, he’ll slip it out and take a swig before handing it to Steve so the blond can try to catch up to the others a bit. He’s always been a lightweight due to his size, so Bucky keeps telling him to take it easy. Steve just hands the flask back and rolls his eyes. He knows his limits and isn’t looking to get _sloshed_ or anything – but it’s _prom_ for god’s sakes. If he wants a nice buzz, he’s going to get one. 

Steve’s grateful that a couple of their friends aren’t the dancing type because otherwise, he and Bucky would be standing around with their thumbs up their asses, not knowing what to do. They have a very specific plan, and Steve likes sticking to plans. If it were up to Bucky, he’d probably just forego waiting that long and drag Steve into the middle of the dance floor. He knows Bucky’s only holding off because of him.

So they slowly migrate around the gym, chatting with their friends and various other random people from their graduating class that they don’t hang out with as much. When Gabe, Tim, Morita, and some of the other guys from Bucky’s basketball team pull Bucky aside to chat, Steve keeps himself busy by hanging out with one of the guys from his art class, Peter Parker. Pete’s got his girlfriend from one of their sister schools with him. Steve’s heard a little about her, but is relieved to find out that she’s as pleasant as Pete made her out to be. When MJ shakes Steve’s hand, she smiles politely at him and doesn’t look at him like a lot of other girls do (aka like he's a member of the Lollipop Guild).

“Hey!” Clint suddenly shouts, rushing Steve out of nowhere and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Sorry to interrupt, but you’re needed on the dance floor, Mr. Rogers!”

“Oh no, _not_ happenin’,” Steve argues, shaking his head. “You know I don’t dance.”

“‘Fraid those aren’t _my_ orders, champ,” Clint replies. Turning him, he points to the mini group of their friends, dancing in the crowd. They’re all staring back expectantly at Steve, with Tony doing hilariously over-dramatic body rolls and beckoning Steve over with his pointer finger. Natasha has an eyebrow raised, with that look Steve instantly recognizes as meaning that _he has absolutely no choice in the matter._

Steve tries to back away, hands held up and still shaking his head. But despite his stammers of protest, Clint just grins and stops him from going anywhere. His resistance proves to be futile when Natasha and Peggy decide to run over to them and grab Steve’s wrists. There’s a small commotion of _C’mon Steve_ and _No, no, guys, wait!_ and _Come ooon, Steve, please?_ And then Steve’s with his friends on the dance floor and hating every last one of them, but admittedly, unable to keep from smiling. He tries to actively avoid doing any actual _dancing_ , but then they take turns grabbing his hands and coaxing him to at least  _try_ moving around. Mostly there’s just a lot of head bobbing and awkward shuffles, out of time with the beat.

Eventually, thanks to Sam’s help in particular, Steve’s at least able to shuffle from side to side _in time_ with the music. A few minutes later and Bucky joins them, looking surprised and thrilled to see Steve actually on the dance floor. Though he hasn’t taken them in a few years, Bucky’s parents put him in various dance classes from the time he was about six until around his fifteenth birthday, when he decided he wanted to switch to guitar lessons. He’s been trained in ballet, contemporary, hip-hop, swing, and tango. Yet _another_ thing to add to the list of reasons why Bucky is basically perfect. Eventually, Bucky has to remove his jacket and loosen his tie from getting too hot. He runs to the coat check to deposit his and Steve’s jackets and then returns to continue tearing up the dance floor while Steve watches and laughs, incapable of keeping up.

Natasha grew up in a dancing family herself, so when Jason Derulo’s _Talk Dirty to Me_ comes on, they break out into one of their spontaneously choreographed routines together; mixing up hip-hop with some tango and _erotically_ inappropriate body rolls against each other. A small circle forms around them and everyone from their group – Steve included – starts cheering them on and whistling. Steve’s glad that the lights are dim because he’s completely hard by the time the two finish. Bucky dancing has always driven Steve crazy, especially when he watches Bucky with a partner – because Bucky gets so passionate about it; gets so lost in the rhythm.

The way he looks at his partner, whoever they may be, is easily the hottest look Steve ever sees on him. It definitely makes him wish he didn’t have two left feet. The only other time Steve’s seen it is when he and Bucky fool around now. It’s that expression that says, ‘I want you, I’m gonna _have_ you, and you’re going to _like_ it.’ When Steve was fourteen, he’d gone to see the last dance recital Bucky had been in for his tango class before he’d stopped going. Steve’s heart was racing so quickly by the time his friend’s routine was complete that he actually had to run to the washroom, lock himself in a stall, and silently jerk off as quickly as he could before he blew in his pants and lost his mind.

So it’s _really fucking difficult_ not to pounce on Bucky when the brunet walks back over to him, slightly sweaty and catching his breath with a grin. He wishes he could be like Clint – who just grabs Natasha and gives her a rough kiss, clearly just as turned on by the display as Steve is. Even in the darkened room, Bucky can still seem to see the expanse of Steve’s pupils, turning his grin into a smirk as he leans forward and says in his ear, “Someone _like_ that?”

“You _know_ I like watchin’ you dance, you fuckin’ jerk,” Steve mumbles back, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Wish I could get you alone right now,” Bucky nearly _growls_. “Would fuck you until you _screamed_.”

Steve’s mouth falls open. In his pants, he gets impossibly harder. But before he can sputter anything out in response, Bucky’s straightening back up with an innocent look on his face. It quickly turns into a grin when he greets some other people from their graduating class, coming up to him to fawn over his dance skills. Steve just stands there, blinking like a gaping fish with a severe case of blue balls – all the while, cursing Bucky over and over in his head and hoping to _god_ they can find some time later to get each other alone when they’re at one of the hotel rooms. Even a _bathroom_ with all of their friends on the other side of the door would be perfectly fine by him right about now.

Luckily, some of the gang are stepping out and going off school grounds for a few minutes to either have a smoke or a general breather, due to the stuffiness growing in the gymnasium. Steve ducks out with them, Bucky lagging but eventually catching up. When they emerge outside, Bucky trails behind and then grabs Steve’s skinny wrist. Yanking him away from the crowd, he runs them around the corner of the building, gets Steve against the wall, and starts kissing him roughly without any warning.

Steve immediately shoves his hand between them and grabs for Bucky’s erection, stroking him hastily over his pants. Bucky chokes on a gasp against Steve’s mouth and slots his thigh between the blond’s legs, pushing to give Steve some friction. Between Steve’s quick, harsh groans, Bucky pants in his ear about how badly he wishes he could fuck him right now - right _there_ , against the wall. Steve’s about two seconds from giving him what he wants when they hear Tony shout, “ _Jesus Christ_ – GUYS! Indecent exposure, come on; there could be children around!”

Bucky breaks the kiss and straightens, while Steve tries (and fails) to wipe his mouth as nonchalantly as he can with the back of his hand. Tony stands a few feet away, looking thoroughly grossed out, before jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “We noticed you two had disappeared. Didn’t realize I was gonna walk in on a porno. Are you guys coming or…?” He points at them, tipping his hip to the side and raising an eyebrow. “Did you two need a minute to finish up?”

Bucky snorts. “A _minute_ ,” he repeats flatly. “What sorta guy do you take me for?”

“An argument can be made for a minute and a _half_ ,” Tony says casually as Bucky takes Steve’s hand and they walk past him.

“You sure you ain’t getting him confused with _yourself_ , Stark?” Steve quips.

Tony mimes having been shot. “Oh! And Rogers come in for the _kill!_ Seriously, Jay, how do you deal with having such a sassy shit for a boyfriend?”

“I dunno, I should ask Pepper,” Bucky retorts. Steve barks out a laugh and Tony rolls his eyes with a smirk. The three of them rejoin the rest of their friends, who only hassle Steve and Bucky for a _few_ minutes before they move on to another topic. Bucky burns through three cigarettes back-to-back while they all chat, but every few seconds, he lays his eyes on Steve and nearly burns right through him with his gaze. Steve has to purposefully refuse to look at Bucky after a while and distract himself with conversation, otherwise he risks tackling Bucky to the ground right in front of everyone and fucking him without caution.

It’s only when Reed Richards comes and finds them, letting them know that they’re about to announce the winners of the Prom King and Queen that the group finishes up and heads back to the school. Nerves creep up Steve’s spine again and for a second, he hangs behind when everyone starts to walk back. Bucky glances over his shoulder and then goes over to him, brows furrowing.

“Hey, you alright?” he asks, taking his hand and giving it a light shake. “It’s going to be fine. We don’t even know if I’m gonna win,” he says.

“You’re going to win, Buck.”

“We don’t know that. But _if_ I do… You sure this is still what you want? I need you to tell me now so I don’t go sayin’ something you ain’t ready for,” Bucky says seriously.

Steve holds his gaze and then takes a deep breath, nodding. “Yeah… Yeah, I’m sure. Just nervous. But, it’ll be fine, won’t it?”

Bucky nods back, cupping the side of his face with his free hand. “Yeah, everything will be alright, Stevie. Just trust me, I got this. There’ll be nothing to have worried about, you’ll see.”

Steve trusts him, so he concedes again, and then they turn to head inside. (They drop their hands when they get within sight from any windows.) Once back in the gym, the music is turned off as the students all go quiet, staring up at the stage. Principal Phillips approaches the mic and taps it a few times, clearing his throat. He’s a gruff dude – definitely not someone you want to get on the bad side of. Hell, Steve’s pretty much the top of his class and he’s _still_ freaked out around him. He’s pretty sure the guy was in the army before he became a Principal (though what could have ever justified such a random transition is beyond Steve, because this is about the _last_ person you’d imagine being good with kids).

He makes an awkwardly stiff – but thankfully _short_ – speech in which he lists those who’d been contending for the titles of King and Queen. When he says Bucky’s name, Bucky peers down at Steve with a small smile and rolls his eyes, even though he gets some of the loudest applause. Steve grins back. Phillips invites the nominees to come stand at the front of the crowd (which isn’t that far of a walk for Bucky), and while the small group of them start heading through the pack of students and try to squirm their way closer to the stage, he’s given the envelope with the names of the winners.

Everyone goes quiet as he opens it up and slips out the card. After a few seconds to build the suspense, he reads:

“Your 2015 Prom King is… James Barnes."

The gym fills with cheers, clapping, and excited shouting. Bucky’s face immediately breaks out into a grin as he looks down to the ground and chuckles, shaking his head. What’s truly amazing to Steve is that even though he’d been telling him left, right, and center that he was going to win, Bucky’s reaction is _still_ genuinely humble. Sure, he’s probably only a little surprised, but the _touched_ look on his face – like he can’t really believe after all these years that he’s so likable to so many – is no act.

As Bucky heads up onto the stage, laughing whenever someone from the crowd shouts something his way, Steve watches and feels a little overwhelmed at how proud he is in this moment to be with someone so incredible. Plus, the way Bucky looks when that faux-gold crown is placed on top of his head is pretty fucking awesome, too.

The student body goes nuts again when the Prom _Queen_ is named – and it’s hardly any surprise that it goes to Carol Danvers. No one from their group of friends wanted to be nominated, namely because none of them felt like going up against her. Steve doesn’t understand that, because he thinks all of them would’ve made for some healthy competition (and Natasha and Peggy especially, who also would've had the extra popularity vote on their side). But Steve’s happy for Carol and cheers just as loudly when she smiles and heads up onto the stage. Aside from being one of the prettiest girls in their grade and the head of the cheerleading team, she’s also incredibly bright and a genuinely nice and feisty person. She reminds Steve of Bucky in that sense – popular and beautiful, but intelligent and kind to everyone. So their graduating class really couldn’t have picked two better people for the titles.

It’s customary for the winners to make a small speech before they choose their partners and take the floor for a slow dance. Normally the King goes first, which Bucky thinks is stupid – since _why should does the girl always have to wait to go second every year? Fuck that shit_ , he'd told Steve – so when Phillips steps aside for Bucky to take his place, the brunet just looks to Carol and holds out his hand towards the microphone.

“After you,” he says with a smile.

She laughs and gives him a light shove, thanking him (they’ve been friends, too, since around the sixth grade; even dated briefly when they were twelve, back when they were still too young to go on dates without a chaperone). She readjusts the crown on her own head with a giggle – since it’s a little big and keeps falling down her forehead – and then says her thank yous. It’s only about a twenty-second speech or so, and it _still_ somehow sounds more inspirational than anything Steve could say in front of a crowd if given an _hour._

When she finishes, everyone claps and whistles, with the odd shout of, “YEAH! Go Carol!” Then Bucky looks between her and Principal Phillips ( _his gaze flickering on Steve during the transition_ ) and presses his lips into a small smile, approaching the mic for his turn. Steve’s pulse starts to quicken. Bucky looks out to everyone and his smile grows again.

“Hey guys,” he starts, chuckling. Immediately a guy in the crowd – from the sounds of it, Tim Dugan – shouts back, “WHOO, YOU GO JIMMY BOY!” And everyone starts laughing and cheering again. Bucky grins, but upon noticing the impatient look Phillips is casting him, he holds up his hands and says with mock sternness, “Alright, alright guys, settle down. I just… Y’know, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who voted for me. I was up against some pretty solid competition--” He points to Brock Rumlow and says, “No hard feelings, huh buddy?”

Brock smirks and frames his hands around his mouth, lightheartedly calling back, “Well I can _still_ kick your ass on the football field, pal!”

Laughter erupts throughout the crowd again and Bucky gives him a small salute, replying, “We’ll see about that,” before looking back out to everyone and continuing: “Anyways, many of you, I’ve known since Pre-K, and those of you I didn’t, I’ve grown pretty close to in the last four years. Pretty crazy that we’re graduating in a couple weeks, huh? Can’t believe we actually survived high school, let alone getting to be up here, with you guys thinking I’m deservin’ enough to be Prom King.”

Every cheers and claps again, roused to excitement at the combination of the reminder of their impending freedom from high school, as well as their support for Bucky. Steve claps and watches, his mouth starting to get dry. His nerves are shot to shit, but he’s growing exhilarated, too.

“I gotta wrap this up,” Bucky adds quickly, “but if I only have time to impart _one_ piece of James Barnes knowledge on ya, it’s this: life’s too short to be afraid of what others will think. You gotta live life for _you_ and whatever makes you happy…”

He cuts himself off, his gaze tentatively diverting towards Steve. He’s purposely hesitating; giving Steve one last chance to back out. He’s holding his breath, but when Bucky makes eye contact with him, he smiles reassuringly and gives a tiny nod. Bucky grins and suddenly holds out his hand in Steve’s direction.

“And what makes me happiest is _this_ kid,” he announces. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’m about to have my first dance as Prom King with my _boyfriend_.”

Then he walks around the mic, jumps off the stage and strides straight for Steve. Everyone’s still in the middle of processing what he _just_ said, so they part for him effortlessly. The second he gets to Steve, Bucky grabs his face and leans in, capturing his lips in a kiss. Steve had anticipated the announcement but _not_ this, so he just makes a tiny startled sound and then closes his eyes, pushing his lips back. Around them, there are a few gasps – but mostly, everyone’s silent in shock.

Bucky pulls away, and the two boys stare at each other. Bucky’s got an open-mouthed, breathless grin on his face and Steve returns it, amazed and unsure of what should come next. Suddenly, he hears Sam off to his left, shouting, “HELL YEAH!”

And then everyone around them explodes into clamors of excitement, stirred up by the contact high of the moment; cheering and clapping and shouting their support. Bucky and Steve just keep looking at one another, and their grins expand. Bucky starts laughing, and Steve can’t help but laugh too, feeling impossibly giddy. It’s like one of those moments reserved only for movies, and yet Steve’s living it, right now. He mentally compartmentalizes it away as one of the moments he _knows_ will always be one of the best in his entire life.

It’s eventually ended when Principal Phillips clears his throat uncomfortably into the mic and says, “Alright kids, that’s enough – and _watch your language_ , this is still a school environment. The King and Queen need to get on with their dance, _now_ , preferably.”

Bucky has his back to Phillips, so when he rolls his eyes and flaps his lips, mimicking their Principal, Phillips doesn’t notice. Steve grins, and then Bucky grabs his hand and says, “C’mon,” as he leads him over to where Carol and her chosen partner are. Steve’s hit with a temporary batch of fresh nerves when he realizes that now he actually needs to _dance_ and worse, do it while everyone else watches. It’s a lot to take in all at once, given that he and Bucky literally just _came out_ to all of their classmates.  

“Relax, it’s okay,” Bucky says quietly. He takes one of Steve’s hands in his and moves the blond’s other hand to his shoulder. Placing his own on Steve’s hip, he steps in close and nods. “It’s a slow one; just gotta move in circles ‘till it’s over. Just follow my lead,” he instructs.

Steve nods, trying not to get so worked up that he needs to grab his inhaler from his pocket. He feels everyone’s eyes on him and his face burns with a brand new blush. Bucky nods, telling him again that it’s okay, and then the music starts up. It’s John Legend’s _All of Me_ , which makes Steve feel even more put on the spot; on the one hand, he loves this song and it always makes him think of Bucky. But on the other, it’s such a romantically _intimate_ song, which makes the fact that they have almost a good sixty pairs of eyes on them that much more painstakingly apparent.

“Just follow me,” Bucky repeats as he starts to move them in a slow circle. At first, Steve keeps his head down and watches their feet, now wanting to step on Bucky’s toes. By the first chorus, though, Bucky encourages him to look _at_ him rather than the floor; to trust that it’ll be okay. So Steve forces his eyes up and shyly keeps his gaze. Bucky beams down at him, and _god_ , does Steve ever love this guy. He’s still not comfortable kissing him in front of their peers yet – that first kiss had been spontaneous, but this is still all a little much for Steve at the moment and he needs at _least_ a bit of time to wrap his head around it – but he really wants to.

Whenever their little circle has Steve able to see their friends from just over Bucky’s shoulder, they’re all smiling at them. Lizzie has tears in her eyes, and Tony always gives Steve a thumb’s up. By the second verse, Steve watches with a curious expression as Bucky reaches up and removes the crown from atop his head. Smiling down at him, Bucky places it on his own head. Steve’s heart hammers away in his chest, and he can hear some of their friends cheer his name and whistle.

Steve feels like he’s about to burst. He wants to tell Bucky he loves him but he fears he’ll get choked up if he does, so he just steps in closer, letting go of Bucky’s hand so he can wrap both arms around the brunet’s lower back. As he rests the side of his face against Bucky’s chest, he feels Bucky wrap his own arms around Steve. Their steps slow down just a bit but Steve never once steps on Bucky’s feet. When the chorus comes again, Steve feels Bucky’s chest vibrating and he realizes Bucky’s singing the lyrics to him under his breath. Steve closes his eyes and forgets about everyone else in the room until the song is over.

Once it _is_ , Steve says he needs to step outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air again. Bucky promptly takes him out and sits with him on one of the picnic tables, rubbing his back while they smile at each other.

“You holdin’ up okay?” Bucky asks.

“Mhm… Just a bit overwhelmed. I’ll be fine, though,” Steve promises him honestly. He leans to the side a bit and nudges him. “You’re pretty great, you know,” he says.

“Am I?” Bucky asks, blinking slow and giving Steve that _smile_ again – the one meant only for him.

Steve returns it. “Yeah, you are. You said everything was going to be okay and you were right.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I was worried something bad could’ve happened to you."

“I should’ve figured that that’s how it would’ve gone, given how much everyone loves you.”

“I only care if _you_ love me,” Bucky replies. “You love me, Steve?”

“You know I do,” Steve says quietly. He feels light - like he could float away if Bucky’s hand wasn’t on his back.

“I love you,” Bucky says. He leans in.

“I love you, too.” Literally the moment the last word is out, Bucky’s lips are softly pressing back to his. Steve closes his eyes and hums quietly in his throat. He lifts up a hand and slips his fingers along the curve of Bucky’s neck, keeping him close. They kiss slowly, letting themselves drink in the moment – and when they part their lips with every few kisses and gingerly beat their tongues together, each other. No one interrupts them this time, so they let several minutes bleed away while they keep their kisses tender; turning their faces from side to side and sighing softly into each other’s mouths. When they finally break apart, Bucky wraps his arm around Steve’s shoulder and tugs him closer. For a little while, they just stare ahead in silence while Bucky runs his thumb back and forth over Steve’s knuckles.

He’s the one to speak first when he says, “I hope this wasn’t too presumptuous of me, but I actually sort of… got us our own room for tonight. I wanted to surprise you, but after everything that’s already happened so far, I don’t want you feelin’ like there’s too much, too soon. So if you’d rather we ditch the room and stay with everyone else, that’s cool with me, too.”

Steve tilts his chin to look up at him. “You got us a room?”

It’s only been a week since they got to spend the night together – that first night between them – and Steve’s immediately thrumming with excitement. He _wants_ to be able to sleep next to him, _just_ them. He wants to be able to have some privacy, in a place where they _don’t_ have to worry about their parents hearing or them being walked in on. (Bucky’s family had been the _second_ group of people they’d told, and minus the shrieking, they’d pretty much reacted as supportively and accepting as Sarah had - both to their relationship, as well as Bucky coming out about his sexuality to them in general.)

Bucky nods, so Steve asks, “At the same hotel?”

“Yeah. Same floor, just at the other end of the hall. Didn’t really want any of them to hear us.”

Steve feels heat starting to pulse between his legs. He swallows, trying to keep his voice from cracking and then asks, “Did you run it by them first? Didn’t we all plan to spend tonight as a group?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Oh no, we’d still go and hang out with them for a couple hours. But then when we felt like turnin’ in, we’d just go to our own room. Well, ‘turnin’ in’,’” he corrects himself, making quotation marks with his fingers. “And yes, I ran it by ‘em first. They said it was fine.”

Steve grins. “Yeah,” he answers.

“Yeah?” Bucky repeats, breaking out into an excited grin.

Steve nods more enthusiastically. “Fuck yeah. I’m all for that.”

Bucky murmurs, “Mm, _good_ ,” before kissing him again, this time with a bit more obvious intent behind it. He nips at Steve’s bottom lip, eliciting a throaty groan from the blond. Then he pulls back, clears his throat, and says, “Okay. In that case, we should probably head back in and spend some quality time with them. We got maybe one good hour left before the limo comes to get us.”

Steve only feels a _little_ reluctant to move, because as much as he’d love to stay attached to Bucky’s mouth forever, he _does_ want to spend time with their friends. So he agrees, and they head back in – this time, _not_ dropping their hands when they get within sight from the windows. They reunite with the gang and even _Steve_ feels so elated that he’s helping Natasha and them drag their remaining friends to the dance floor.

Steve _still_ moves like an electrocuted baby deer on ice ( _at best_ ), but right now, he doesn’t overly care. He feels on top of the world; with the people he loves most, and the guy he loves best, and tonight feels like a good a night as any to be able to learn how to give himself a break and laugh at himself a little. So he gives it his all, and even though he’s downright _appalling_ , his friends do nothing but cheer him on.

Bucky cheers the loudest.

* * *

When they all first get to the hotel, they cram themselves into one of the two rooms and keep the party going there. They pick the one that permits smoking to hang out in, so Bucky can have his cigarettes without having to go all the way downstairs and to the lobby, and those of them who brought some pot can just crack a window and light up there.

They drink and laugh; swapping stories and talking about the past and the future. Bucky lazes on one of the bed; a cigarette between his fingers, a tipsy grin on his face while he laughs at whatever story’s being told. His eyes are slightly glazed, as are Steve’s, who rests his head on Bucky’s lap. He’s finally got that nice buzz going on. But once he _had_  gotten it, he'd also turned down any booze from there on out.

“I don’t wanna be drunk when we’re alone,” he’d said in Bucky’s ear. Bucky had been in the middle of pouring himself another shot, but then stopped and looked to Steve. Steve’s gaze sluggishly moved down to the brunet’s mouth, where it lingered before baby blues slowly rose back up again and Steve had added, “I wanna remember everything.”

He’d watched Bucky visibly swallow, his own grey eyes moving drunkenly between Steve's and his mouth. Then, nodding, he’d handed the half-poured shot to Natasha, along with the bottle of vodka, and promptly went to fetch them two bottles of water. Lying on the bed now, their intoxication has gradually been dwindling down bit by bit, thanks to stopping when they did, chugging down three bottles of water each, and working their way through their fourth. It helps when they order pizza from one of the twenty-four hour places nearby, around two a.m. After getting some food in their bellies, they feel pretty much entirely sober about an hour later.

Steve keeps glancing to the clock when he realizes it’s almost three in the morning. Beginning to grow impatient, he starts subtly hinting to Bucky that he’s ready to go – resting his head on his hand in Bucky’s lap so he can very sneakily start rubbing his thumb along the length of the brunet’s cock until it starts to respond accordingly, growing harder. When Bucky catches on, there’s the tiniest of hitches in his breath, and Steve turns his face so he can glance up at him, biting his lip. Bucky gapes back, pupils dilating.

“Alright, guys, I’m beat,” he suddenly announces, breaking his gaze to look to everyone else (those who are still awake, anyways). “I’m ready for sleep. Steve, you gonna stay, or…?”

_Yeah fucking right._

“M’pretty tired too,” he lies, sitting up and giving their friends a small, apologetic smile.

Tony – always the last one to call it quits at a party – just nods, smirking, and replies loudly, “Uh-huh. Use protection, kids. STIs are _not_ our friends, no matter how much candy they claim to have on them.”

“Oh god, Tony, _shut up_ ,” Pepper groans, one arm thrown over her eyes from the other bed where she’s trying to sleep. Bucky laughs while Tony gives them all a ‘ _yikes_ ’sort of look.

“I feel like I’m going to be paying for keeping her up in some subtle way in the morning,” he predicts.

From the other bed, Pepper mumbles back, “ _Not_ gonna be that subtle.”

Clint’s over on the small couch, quietly making out with Natasha, but Steve can hear him snort between kisses. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep you in check,” Maria says. Looks like it’ll be her and Sam keeping Tony company, since Peggy is already asleep on the space next to Pepper on the other bed. Steve and Bucky say their goodnights and head out towards their own room. Turns out, when Bucky said it was on the other end of the hall, he wasn’t kidding – it takes them a solid five minutes to walk there. Bucky opens the door with the key card and pushes it open. When Steve walks in and Bucky turns on the light, Steve’s mouth falls open.

“Buck,” he breathes, floored, “how much did you _pay_ for this thing?”

There’s a King-size bed with little chocolates on the pillows and fucking _rose petals_ sprinkled on top of the bed. The room is _massive_ , with a large flat screen TV and a _jacuzzi_ opposite the bed. Steve wanders into the bathroom in a sort of daze, and then he’s gaping further at the size of it; at the beautiful quality of the marble flooring and sinks. There’s a _huge_ bathtub, also equipped with jets, and then a completely separate shower that looks like it could squeeze about twenty people inside. This _had_ to have cost Bucky a good few hundred dollars just for the one night alone.

He feels Bucky’s hands palm his shoulders and warm lips suddenly ghosting feathery kisses right behind his ear. “Don’t worry about it, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs. His hands wrap around Steve’s front and start unbuttoning his jacket. “Made more than enough from my site, remember? Won’t have to worry about money for a _while_.”

“But…” Steve’s eyes flutter closed when he feels the hot, wet tip of Bucky’s tongue trace the curve of his ear. He inhales deeply through his nose before finding his voice again. “You still don’t need to be spending this sorta money on me.”

“Nothing’s 'too much' for you,” Bucky replies, his voice low and sweet and absolutely hypnotic. Steve realizes Bucky’s sliding his jacket off his back and down his arms now, removing it from his body. He hunches so he can start pressing his lips along the curve of Steve’s neck, then across the nape. “You deserve everythin’,” he says between kisses.

Steve shivers. Exhaling, he turns around and presses himself to Bucky, meeting his mouth with his own and kissing him hungrily. Bucky stumbles back a bit, having been unprepared, but then smirks against Steve’s lips and drops the blond’s jacket to the floor so he can take Steve’s face in his hands and kiss back. They teeter back and forth for a minute or so, licking into each other’s mouths as Steve’s hands work to get Bucky to his level and strip him of his own jacket. The older boy removes his hands from Steve’s face _just_ long enough to let the jacket be tugged off his arms, and then he’s grabbing at golden hair and framing his face _harder_ ; kissing him more roughly.

“Got our check-out extended tomorrow,” he tells Steve as he turns his face to the other side and steals the air from his lungs with another kiss. “I wanna fuck you on every inch of this room; in here, too,” he growls. Steve moans helplessly, hands flying to Bucky’s belt so he can work it open. Bucky just keeps his face in his hands and continues speaking between kisses.

“In the shower… On the counter… The floor… _God, fuck_ , in the bath…” Steve gets impatient as soon as he gets the buckle open and gives up on trying to tug the thing all the way out of the loops. He pictures everything Bucky’s promising and starts to breathe quicker; fingers now fumbling to pop open the button so he can yank Bucky’s fly down.

“The jacuzzi… Against the wall… That mini fridge; gonna sit on that thing and have you ride my cock in my lap, how’s that sound?” he continues, his voice mostly a husk. Steve’s starting to feel desperate and feverish, so the second he gets Bucky’s zipper down, he turns them around so he can grab Bucky’s tie and start moving out of the room backwards, towards the bed. Bucky follows, slightly bent forward with Steve dragging him along by the tie; already fucking him raw with his eyes.

When the back of Steve’s legs hit the edge of the mattress, he wraps an arm around the brunet’s neck and kisses him again, falling back onto the bed and taking Bucky down with him. They roll around, taking turns keeping the other down; hands flying all over each other’s bodies, or pinning wrists above heads, or grinding hips down to hips. They bite feverishly at swollen, bright red bottom lips and beats their tongues together while swallowing impassioned groans.

Bucky sits up and strips Steve of the rest of his clothes, tossing them all over the floor without checking to see where they even land. When he bends back down and starts sucking a small hickey above Steve’s protruding collar bone, Steve arches his neck and drives the back of his head into the mattress with small, pitchy gasps. His hands shake but his fingers are still able to undo the buttons of Bucky’s red dress shirt. By the time Bucky’s pulling back to stare down at the large purple bruise he’s branded onto Steve’s skin - giving it a possessive kiss - Steve’s tugging that down Bucky’s arms, too.

Bucky straightens to finish the job and whip it off to the side, and the sight of Bucky with his hair getting messier, his skin getting flushed, his dick hard and straining in his opened dress pants, and that dark blue tie dangling down the center of his perfect, muscular chest… It’s enough to make Steve whine and start squirming for some contact again. Bucky stares from Steve’s legs up to the hair on his head with a lusty, glazed look. When it travels back down, it settles on his erection. Bucky just licks his lips and bends over it, licking up the side and then closing his lips over the head; using his mouth to angle it up and then slide his lips _down_.

Steve gasps and tosses his head back, grabbing onto Bucky’s hair and tugging rhythmically. Bucky growls deep in his throat – _and Steve feels it all the way through the tip of his dick, straight down to his balls_ – and starts making a show of it to try and get Steve to look at him. He breathes loudly and pulls out all the things he’s learned over the last week get Steve off the best: he sucks roughly on the cockhead before pulling back and doing nothing but darting the tip of his tongue across the leaking slit. He tilts it around with one hand while he runs his tongue all over it with hot and fat stripes, as if Steve was a popsicle. He stares up at Steve from under long lashes the entire time, and purposely moans whenever he gets the taste of precome on his tongue… And he waits until Steve _finally_ peers at him from under heavy lids to swallow him all the down and take the entire length of his cock into his mouth.

It isn’t much longer until Steve’s arching his back and groaning loudly, coming hot and full down Bucky's throat. Steve’s too busy writhing to enjoy Bucky’s little show, so Bucky finally closes his eyes and just sucks him through it; easing up on him and spending more time slowly and softly massaging his tongue all over his cock until Steve starts to soften between his lips. When he finally pulls away, they’re both panting softly, and Steve looks back down to him. They chuckle, smiling like a couple of dopes.

“What do you want to do now, baby?” Bucky asks quietly – a _genuine_ question, Steve realizes. Because for all of the comments he’s been making about wanting to fuck Steve, the truth is, they’ve only been seeing each other for the last week, and they haven’t had _that_ many chances to go all the way again. When they _have_ , Bucky’s been the one bottoming; partially due to wanting Steve to take his time working up to switching places, and partially due to Bucky being afraid to _hurt_ him. Steve also realizes that this is Bucky’s way of subtly giving them both an out while being too proud to admit outright that _he’s_ nervous.

So Steve pulls him back up his body and gives him a lascivious kiss. “I want you in me,” he breathes, pressing his lips across Bucky’s jaw. He feels Bucky tense a bit, so he kisses up to his ear and whispers in it, “Trust _me_ now. I’ll be okay… Fuck me… Baby, _please_ …”

Steve’s never called Bucky ‘baby’ before – usually that’s a pet name Bucky exclusively uses between the two – and something about Steve saying it now seems to get him off pretty strongly. He pulls back to look down at Steve in shock and then exhales, “ _Fuck_ ,” and crushes Steve’s head to the bed in a bruising kiss. He nods against Steve’s mouth and then pushes himself up, moving as frantically as Steve remembers him moving on that first night. He removes his pants, underwear, and socks, and then makes to loosen the tie enough to pull it over his head. Steve stops him.

“Keep it on,” Steve says. Grabbing it, he tugs the older boy back down. “I like you with it.”

Bucky just groans and meets him in another kiss; lips instantly parting so Bucky can fuck his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. He pins Steve beneath him so he can roll his body and start thrusting between his legs, rubbing their dicks together and making them shudder. By the time Bucky breaks away to grab the lube in the bag he’d brought, Steve has to physically untangle himself from Bucky’s body from how tightly his limbs had been wrapped around him.

Getting back on the bed, Bucky swats the chocolates off the pillows so he can prop one up against the headboard and lie on his back, resting his head on it. Curling his finger in a ‘ _come hither'_ gesture, he murmurs, “Get over here.”

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He crawls over to Bucky quickly and kisses him. It only lasts for a few seconds before Bucky’s grabbing Steve’s short hair roughly and guiding his face away. Taking the hint – _and fucking more than happy to do so_ – Steve turns himself so he can get his own lips around Bucky’s cock.

“Aw, _fuck_ ,” Bucky hisses behind him when Steve starts sucking him off with immediate fervor. Steve’s mindful to breathe carefully through his nose, as he listens to Bucky start panting and feels that big hand knead against his scalp while Bucky watches. He then feels both of his boyfriend’s hands move to his hips. Bucky coaxes Steve to throw a leg across his abdomen and straddle him so his ass is in the brunet’s face.

There’s hot breath puffing against him, and then Steve cries out brokenly around the cock in his mouth when he feels Bucky’s tongue run over his asshole. He sucks Bucky off faster, making Bucky groan before burying his face between Steve’s cheeks and rimming him like the guy was starved for it. Over the last week, they haven’t been able to fuck often, but using their mouths and hands was a lot less risky. Steve’s discovered pretty fast that getting eaten out brings him close to orgasm quicker than almost anything else. He isn’t sure why, but it _does_ – and Bucky likes to utilize that and test Steve’s resolve.

So for a few minutes, Bucky does nothing but keep him spread with his thumbs and groan against the skin of his ass while he licks him loose and fucks his tongue in and out of Steve’s body; Steve, shaking and moaning uncontrollably while he continues to suck Bucky off. When he starts to feel like he’s getting too close, he frees his mouth to beg for Bucky to stop. But Bucky just digs his fingers deeper into the flesh of Steve’s ass and _purrs_ back, “Not yet; you can hold off for a little longer. Don’t, Steve. Don’t come… Save it for my cock, I wanna be in you when I feel you come, baby.”

And then he seals his mouth back over Steve’s hole and plunges his tongue back inside, making Steve jolt and whine, high and broken in his throat as he tries his hardest not to come. Bucky keeps him there - too close to that edge - to the point where Bucky groans loudly behind him and Steve can hear him breathe, “You’re drippin’ all over me, baby, _oh my god_.” Bucky’s chest is covered in his precome.

He tries so hard, but he can feel himself slipping. He feels that stirring in the pit of his stomach start blooming outward and his breathing quickens, reducing him to short, quick whimpers that get faster and faster, and _m’gonna come, oh fuck, oh, gonna--_

Bucky pulls away, having realized _just_ how close Steve really was. His climax lingers there, threatening to spill over and wash over him, and then in a cruel twist of fate, it snaps away and abandons him altogether. Steve grits his teeth and makes a pained sound when an unpleasant soreness shoots through his cock, making it feel like he’s about to split open from the pressure. Bucky hadn’t known it would actually cause Steve real pain, so he’s quickly apologizing and rubbing Steve’s back, kissing around his tailbone.

“You want me to do it again?” Steve hears him ask, sounding a little anxious. “I can finish you off this time.”

Wincing, Steve considers it, but it feels like – for now – his potential orgasm has passed, so they might as well keep going _properly_. Shaking his head, he mutters, “No, it’s – it’s okay. Just… Don’t do that again for a while, ‘kay?”

“Okay, Stevie, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, it’s okay, I just… It felt too good,” he chuckles, slightly embarrassed. Not wanting to lose the mood, he kisses around Bucky’s hipbones and licks gently over the tip of his dick – now partially softened from lack of attention. Bucky twitches and inhales sharply, so Steve gently encourages, “I wanna keep going. Maybe… finger me now? Or somethin’? If you want me to come with you inside me, then that’s what I want, too, I just – I need it to happen sooner rather than later.”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Bucky replies quickly. Steve can sense the guilt still heavy in him, so he expects for the next little while, he’s probably going to treat Steve _real_ carefully in order to not have something like that happen again. He hopes Bucky’ll be over it by the time they actually fuck, because if the pain isn’t that bad, Steve doesn’t want it to be _gentle_.

He hears the little _pop_ of Bucky flicking the lid of the lube bottle open, so he goes back to mouthing along his dick, trying to harden it back up again. Getting his lips back around it, he keeps the bobs of his shallow until it gets heavier on his tongue, thickening up as if it’d never flagged down at all. Moaning softly, Steve closes his eyes and puts all of his focus into how it feels as it slides back and forth along his tongue; how Bucky tastes, how sweet the sounds he makes are when Steve tries to relax his jaw and get as much of it inside as he can manage.

Bucky spreads him again with his left hand. He jumps a bit when he feels the coolness of the slick, as Bucky brings his index finger to him and lightly traces circles around his rim until he gets used to the temperature. Steve’s still too engrossed in what he’s currently using his mouth for to verbally give him the ‘okay’, so he just moans a bit louder when he feels ready and pushes his ass back the tiniest bit. He feels the tip of that finger dip softly, _just_ inside of his ring of muscles, and then slowly start to push in. Steve’s eyes flutter around behind closed lids and he makes a soft sound of approval that vibrates from his chest, all the way through Bucky’s dick.

Bucky _does_ remain gentle for a while; patiently – _and annoyingly slowly_ – relaxing his entrance until he can work a second finger in without much of a struggle. About five minutes later and he’s twisting his wrist, unhurried and gentle, so his ring finger can squeeze in there, too. That’s the most fingers they’ve used so far, and only the one time – though Steve’s been able to get up to four when fingering _himself_ , but his fingers aren’t as big as his boyfriend’s are. The stretch is prominent and has him feeling a little strained, but he wants _more_ and if he could think beyond sucking Bucky’s cock like a goddamn straw, he’d be asking for it.

As if reading his mind, Bucky says, voice laboured, “Still needs a bit more prep if we don’t want it to hurt when I get in you… Think you can… _ah…_ handle one more?”

Steve gives a quick little nod and whines, trying to fuck himself back onto Bucky’s fingers. He hears Bucky breathe, “ _God_ , Steve…” and then he hears _himself_ crying out, squeezing his eyes tighter as the tip of Bucky’s pinky starts slowly working its way into him with the rest. At first, he isn’t sure he can take it. But with his other hand, Bucky goes back to rubbing reassuring, tender circles around his back… And his lips are placing slow, affectionate kisses around his ass and lower back… And Bucky keeps whispering praises, encouragement… Keeps telling Steve he can do this, and Bucky loves him so much… And before he knows it, Bucky’s fourth finger is inside of him as far as it can go and the worst part is over.

Now shaking and starting to sweat, Steve has to take pauses in tending to Bucky’s erection in order to keep his breathing in check. He constantly goes back in for it with panting breaths and gets a few good, quick bobs of the head in before he has to pull back again and press his forehead to Bucky’s hip, crying out or wheezing or babbling in a whisper for it to be _harder, faster, mmm fuck, Bucky, please, Buck, ohgodohgodohgod hmm! Right there, mm… Don’t… Stop…_

When Bucky can twist his wrist in half circles without Steve making any sort of legitimately pained sound, he carefully withdraws his fingers – leaving Steve groaning at the gaping sensation and mourning the loss. He’s back to sucking Bucky off, right in the middle of trying to take as much of him down his throat again as he can. He’s almost _confused_ when Bucky’s clean head gently threads its fingers into the tresses at the front of his hairline and then give a light tug. Steve pulls back and glances at him from over his shoulder.

He isn’t prepared for how debauched – and fucking _slutty_ – Bucky looks at the moment. His boyfriend is a goddamn _sight_ , even though _he’s_ the one who’s slowly having been taken apart. His lips are swollen and blood red and _glistening_ with saliva – _as is his chin_ – from when he’d been licking at Steve’s asshole. His pupils are so fucked that he almost looks like he’s high off something, and his neck and chest are splotched with patches and sprinkles of a dark scarlet flush. He’s panting softly with his mouth ajar, and looking at Steve as if there’s a film over his eyes; slightly unfocused and dizzy. He gives Steve a nod, and Steve knows exactly what Bucky’s trying to say.

He climbs off of him, and Bucky wipes his face with the back of his hand as he rolls over, fishing through his bag on the floor to pull out a condom. It takes only a couple seconds for him to roll it on and lube himself up, and then Steve’s pulling him down so Bucky can settle between his legs and line up with his hole. Bucky looks down between their bodies and then back up at Steve’s face. Steve’s baby blues are a _little_ wider but he tries to keep himself calm. He nods, biting his lip. Bucky pauses and then looks back down to watch as he slowly rolls his hips and starts guiding his cock into Steve’s little body.

Languidly arching his back off the mattress, Steve digs his head back into the pillow and gasps at the initial pressure. The second his muscles give and accept Bucky inside, he moans, long and loud and breathy. He’s glad Bucky had opted for that fourth finger because otherwise, Steve doesn’t think they would’ve been able to manage this without it hurting like a bitch. Instead, there’s only the smallest sting and a hint of discomfort – but mostly, above anything else, it’s nothing but pleasure.

A lot of this is probably psychological, Steve thinks. Physically, he’s hyper-aware of every inch of Bucky’s cock seeking shelter inside of him and continuing to stretch him open. But it’s the emotional aspect of it… The fact that it’s _Bucky_ inside of him -  _finally fucking_ in _him -_  and it’s _Bucky’s_ thick, hard cock, and _it’s so fucking hot_ , because this is Bucky’s first time pushing into a man, too… And he can hear Bucky choke on a grunt in his throat and then release a loud rush of air, and everything combined makes Steve feel like doing nothing but screaming for the entire building to hear.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” Bucky whispers, barely audible. Steve opens his eyes at the sound. Bucky’s own are shut, and his lips are parted. His brows are creased and his breath keeps catching in his chest, pushing out soft but stuttered. It’s reminds Steve of the first time he really and truly _saw_ art. He’d been a child then, and he’d been to many museums and gazed upon many paintings… but then he’d seen _it._

 _Composition VII_ by Wassily Kandinsky. He’d never be able to pinpoint what exactly it’d _been_ about that particular painting, but it was like his eyes landed upon it and for a single moment, all he’d been doing was looking… And then suddenly in the next, he was breathless and overwhelmed and _feeling_ it… Emotions twisting and colliding inside of him as he stood there, only _eight_ years old, and stared up at that painting as if it had just told him the meaning up life. For Steve, it’d been something of an out-of-body experience. When Sarah had come to take his hand and move him along, she was surprised to see that Steve was crying.

Staring up at Bucky and feeling them connected like this reminds him of how he’d felt that day. There are no tears in his eyes this time, but there’s that same sensation where it feels like his heart is swelling and he can’t contain everything he’s suddenly experiencing inside – the complete and irrevocable _love_ he feels for Bucky. Not knowing how to process it, he pulls him down and kisses him. That seems to bring Bucky back down to reality, and thinking that that was Steve’s way of giving him the green light, he starts to move; thrusting shallowly in and out of him. Steve’s mouth falls open against his with a pitchy gasp, because more discomfort but _thrice_ the pleasure crawls its way around his body. Bucky feels even fucking better when he’s _moving_ inside of him. Bucky pants hot air into Steve’s opened mouth and then presses in further and licks straight into it, beating their tongues and getting Steve to kiss back. Steve grabs Bucky’s ass with one hand and hooks his arm under Bucky’s armpit so he can hold onto his shoulder with the other.

The thrusts start to get deeper; each one loosens Steve up a little bit more inside, as if carving the path to allow Bucky’s cock to sink even further into him. Steve finds himself moaning, incapable of suppressing it _or_ its volume, as his body rocks up and down in tiny motions every time Bucky’s hips snap forward. When he’s able to start fucking him at a steady pace, Bucky pushes himself up onto his forearms so he can open his eyes and stare down at Steve. The look on his face once again makes Steve feel like he’s going to unravel on the spot. So he grabs Bucky’s tie and yanks him back down for another kiss.

Steve’s used to Bucky being a talker, so he isn’t prepared for how unusually _silent_ he is right now. Save for the little moans, grunts, and loud panting, he hasn’t said a word. There’s something incredibly _hot_ about it, though… Like Bucky’s too swept up in it and having just as difficult of a time wrapping his mind around everything he’s feeling – the pure fucking _bliss_ coursing through their veins and making their heads spin – that he doesn’t have the brain power for dirty talking at the moment.

They roll around and play with the positions a bit, to see which ones Steve likes best. He finds that he enjoys being on top while Bucky’s on his back, because impaling himself like that makes it feel so much _deeper_. But he doesn’t like it _as_ much as riding him when Bucky’s sitting upright and Steve’s in his lap, at eye level. His mobility is a little more limited that way, but it’s when he’s got one hand holding the back of Bucky’s neck, while the other is fisting in that blue tie and their foreheads are pressed together… And Steve’s rocking his hips back and forth, with Bucky holding them together and splaying his hand against Steve’s tailbone, helping him rock just a bit _harder,_ making things a bit _deeper_ …

It’s the first position that gets Bucky touching his prostate, making him scrunch up his nose and releasing a strangled sound. They keep staring into each other’s eyes and Bucky leans in that half inch and nips on his bottom lip, tugging on it gently and then letting it fall from between his teeth. _So fucking sexy, Jesus Christ, Bucky’s so fucking sexy_ – Steve just pulls on Bucky’s tie and crushes their lips together again.

When Steve starts to feel a little too exerted, Bucky brings him down on his back again and resumes fucking into him that way. Steve stares up at him, watching with bleary eyes and sweat covering him all over. He loves the way Bucky seems to have a preference for looking down and watching his cock moving in and out of him. Or how he can’t seem to handle the sight for too long at a time, because then he’s always blinking hard and exhaling loudly, tipping his head back to look up to the ceiling, as if trying to shake it off and not come to soon.

“Harder,” Steve breathes. Bucky’s head falls forward and he stares down at him, before his upper lip twitches just the tiniest bit and he starts thrusting into him a bit rougher. Steve’s back bridges and he moans, but then he’s whining out again, “ _Harder_ …” He hears Bucky groan and then his asshole starts to sting as Bucky does as he’s told. Still, he wants more. So Steve cries out and nods, eyes closed, before turning his head from side to side and begging in time with the thrusts making his body jostle up and down along the mattress, “Yeah, _yeah_ , oh my _god_ , Buck, _harder... Harder... Harder…_ ”

Bucky’s focus looks completely _gone_ now as he grabs Steve’s legs and bends them, touching the blond’s bony knees to his chest. Anchoring his hands on the back of Steve’s thighs, just below his knees, he pushes down and uses them as leverage to start slamming into him aggressively. Steve _screams,_ relief and euphoria and just the slightest bit of pain instantly paralyzing him and making him capable of doing nothing but taking it like a needy bitch in heat.

Bucky exhales a rush of air with every thrust, and Steve can’t take it anymore – he grabs for his dick and starts stroking to hardness again. He finds a nice rhythm that falls into tandem with the snapping of Bucky’s body against his – _the heady sound of Bucky’s balls slapping against Steve’s ass every. Single. Fucking. Time_ – and he feels himself ready to fall apart again. Bucky’s been watching his face intently, and the first thing he says is when he asks quickly, “You gonna come?”

Steve just fucks his fist over his cock quicker, losing his finesse and pacing, and nods frantically, squeezing his eyes shut and licking his lips. Bucky lets go of his legs and lowers himself down again to resume pounding into him in the same position as when they’d started. Steve’s hand doesn’t let up around his cock, and he thinks he likes this position _second_ best because he enjoys feeling smothered under Bucky’s weight. He gets painfully hard and clammy in his hand. He whimpers, quicker and louder, until he's shouting, _“Fuck!_ ” before sobbing hoarsely as he starts to come between their bodies.

He feels his muscles clenching spastically around Bucky’s cock, and suddenly the brunet is burying his forehead against Steve’s neck and fucking him _faster_ , beginning to moan hotly; quicker and louder, just like Steve had sounded. “ _Oh my god, oh my god, oh fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” he keeps panting against Steve’s skin, and then suddenly he moans once, twice, then slams into Steve and goes silent; mouth hung open in a silent scream as his orgasm hits him and he begins to shoot into the condom. Gasping loudly, he thrusts his hips sluggishly a few more times as he rides it out - now trembling all over, same as the body beneath him.

Steve removes his hand from himself and the second he does, Bucky collapses against him. Steve’s so satiated and feels so fucking boneless that he doesn’t mind being a human pillow for a while. For a few minutes, all they do is lie there and catch their breath, twitching here and there. Eventually, Bucky pulls out of him. Steve winces, but only for a moment, and then Bucky’s sitting up and staring ahead like he doesn’t even know where he is. Thanks to all the hair grabbing and tousling, the product that’d been slicking his hair back now has it all messy and sticking up all over the place. After slipping the loosened tie off of his neck, Steve watches him reach down lazily and grab his pair of boxers. For lack of a better towel, he uses them to wipe up Steve’s come from his own stomach, before cleaning up Steve’s as well. After removing and discarding the condom, Bucky flops back down onto his side next to Steve. Opening his eyes, the two look to each other and then share a tired, breathless smile.

“Wow,” Bucky exhales.

“Yeah, no kiddin’…”

“Jesus Christ, Steve, you were so fuckin’ _tight_ … Spent about three-quarters of that time trying to think of anything I could not to come to soon or something.”

Steve hums and turns over so he can tangle their legs together and get nice and close. Brushing his lips against Bucky’s, he closes the distance and kisses him. They waste a few minutes that way; calming down with slow, almost drunken kisses until Bucky’s breaking away and chuckling, “‘Kay, we don’t stop that and m’gonna be horny again soon.”

Steve grins and lets his head fall heavily into the pillow. “Sorry,” he replies, hardly feeling sorry at all.

Bucky smiles at him and then asks, “What time is it anyways?”

Steve peers past him at the clock on the night table. “Almost five.”

“Seriously?” Bucky turns over and double-checks. Then he glances to Steve with surprise and they both find themselves dissolving into laughter. Bucky pulls the smaller boy to him and sighs. “Was gonna suggest we hop in the jacuzzi to properly clean ourselves off, but if we don’t get some sleep, we’re gonna waste the whole day away. And there’s a _lot_ I wanna do before four p.m. So… you think I cleaned us up well enough for now?”

Steve nods, eyes already closed and burying his face into Bucky’s neck. The covers had been tugged all over the place in their lovemaking, so he sighs with content when he feels Bucky pull them over their bodies. Bucky blindly feels along the wall next to the bed for the light switch, until he finally finds it and flicks it off. Steve feels like he could sink right into the bed and yet _still_ like he could also float away. He knows he won’t have any trouble falling asleep because at this rate, he’s already halfway there.

“You have a good time tonight, Stevie?” Bucky whispers. He sounds exhausted, too.

“Mm? Yeah…”

“M’glad. Me too.”

“Mm…”

There’s a short silence, and Bucky tightens his arms around him.

“Hey, Steve?”

Steve inhales deeply through his nose, trying to hang on to consciousness. “Mm?”

“…Does this mean that, come Monday, I can hold your hand at school?”

A tiny, blissful smile curls up the corners of Steve’s mouth. He nods. “Sure, Buck.”

Bucky seems to hesitate and then shyly asks, “And maybe… I could kiss you too sometimes? Like, before we said bye for class or somethin’?”

Steve’s nuzzles his face against Bucky’s neck, shifting a bit and snuggling closer. “Yeah, Buck. We can do that…”

He faintly feels Bucky’s lips pressing against the top of his head. He can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed.

“I love you so much, kid,” Bucky whispers.

“I love you,” Steve manages to whisper back before his breathing deepens and evens out.

He falls asleep still smiling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fucking _amazing_ [stuckylicious](http://stuckylicious.tumblr.com/) did this fanart for the original story, _Bucky Me_ , and everyone needs to see it and go follow her right meow:
> 
> The inspiration for Steve's haircut is basically: **Thinks Steve in CA:TWS** lol
> 
> Inspiration for Bucky's hair:
> 
> Inspiration for Tony's suit - this actual suit RDJ wore because he's fucking awesome:
> 
> _Composition VII_ by Wassily Kandinsky, in case anyone was curious (Kandinsky is actually one of my favourite artists haha):
> 
> AND OF COURSE...
> 
> Stucky-Inspired porn gifs/pics today:
> 
> 1\. Oh hey there, guy who looks like he could be a teenage Bucky
> 
> 2\. Rimmiiiiiiing
> 
> 3\. You can't tell me you don't look at this and think "Bucky and skinny!Steve!"
> 
> 4\. WHAT THE FUCK, THIS IS SKINNY STEVE LIKE WHAT THE FRESH HELL IS GOING ON SOMEONE SLAP ME WHAT IS REALITY CAUSE _THIS IS SKINNY STEVE_
> 
> As always, I pretty much get any smutty gif or pic from the [stevebuckypornlookalikes](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com/) blog <3
> 
> See you next time, sex monkeys! ;)


End file.
